


Sherly Not Feeling So Good

by saveawallflower



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cute, M/M, Soup, Spooning, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 18:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2319296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saveawallflower/pseuds/saveawallflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John enjoys Sherlock's compromised abilities a bit too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherly Not Feeling So Good

    Sherlock groaned as he sat up in bed. His head was spinning and his stomach lurched threateningly. He threw himself back down next to John, and almost forgot the pain as he examined his face lovingly as if it were a piece of long-lost treasure. But all of a sudden he was all too aware of the bed sheets stroking his sensitive back, and the large amount of last night’s curry (which John had charmed him into eating) currently throwing itself around in his stomach. He catapulted himself off the bed, considerably worsening his nausea, and made it to the bathroom just in time.

   Woken by the clamour Sherlock was making in his current state, John rushed to the bathroom only to coo at and comfort him.  Kneeling down gently besides Sherlock, who was hunched over the toilet bowl, he began to rub his back. But he couldn’t help himself: “The Great Sherlock Holmes; defeated by a curry,” he chuckled. Sherlock merely glared at him- although there is a limit to how menacing you can look whilst heaving into a toilet bowl. 

   When Sherlock’s stomach had been completely drained, John hoisted him up by the arms and took him back to bed. Sherlock watched him scurry about: fetching hot water bottles; extra pillows; closing the curtains. At one point he shouting: “Mrs Hudson! Can you turn the TV down? Sherly not feeling too good…” which he followed with a fake pout and then a fit of giggles. Sherlock didn’t thank him for that one.

   Later in the afternoon, when Sherlock had taken a rather uncharacteristic nap, John brought him a bowl of soup, which he set down in his lap before gently kissing Sherlock’s forehead to wake him. “You look disgusting darling,” he winked. Before Sherlock could respond, he said, in the most patronising voice possible, “Open wide. There’s a good boy.” Sherlock opened his mouth to retort again, but John quickly jabbed a spoonful of soup in, his eyes gleaming playfully.

   John carried on spooning the soup into Sherlock’s mouth before he moved on to spooning Sherlock. Their bodies fitted together perfectly and Sherlock smiled to himself for the first time that day. “Uh…John?” he asked gruffly. “Sherlock?” “I- uhh- thank- I…umm…well, IthinkImightloveyou,” he gabbled the last part because he had never really broached the subject before with John. Or with anyone for that matter. John turned his head slightly to look at Sherlock, his mouth slowly transforming into a wide beaming grin. “I love you too, spewy Sherl.” Sherlock sighed because he knew the nickname would stick, at least for a while, but soon forgot his resentment as John’s lips crashed into his. Now he had butterflies in his stomach for a whole different reason.


End file.
